All of the Lights
by XxMaximumfan4evaxX
Summary: Abagail Walker is tired of being the band geek so she uses her musical background to create Liza everything she can't be as Abagail.No one knows.But when the school's biggest player starts to put 2 and 2 together will he end up with 4 and Abagail's heart?
1. All of the Lights

**Srry! I haven't updated in soooooooooo long! I hurt my knee reallllllllllllly bad! So, I wrote two more stories that I will continue! Not post eight chapters then delete! (Like Spohomore Romance! **** srry!) Chapter 1! **

Liza! Liza! Liza!" The crowd cheered.

"You ready?" Nick asked me.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Always!" I replied, grabbed my mic, and walked on stage.

I loved this place. It was dark. Perfect.

When I walked onstage, I wasn't Abagail Walker: Band Geek. I was Liza: Kickass Singer! I wasn't Fang Debri's secret cousin. I was just me.

"How ya doin' Monticello?" I screamed into the mic using my fake American accent. They hollered and cheered.

All of the Lights filled the club and I sang my heart out.

**R&R! **


	2. Abby's Life

**Chapter 2!**

**ABAGAIL POV**

Ugh! What's up with mornings? I sat up and ran a hand through my red velvet hair. **(My profile!)**

So knotty!

I looked in the mirror. My Liza makeup was still on. I took a shower and went downstairs.

"Morning, Mum." I said using my natural British accent.

I was born in Raleigh, N.C. but moved to London, U.K. right after I was born. My dad's job relocated us. It hasn't been long since I moved back when I was 10. My dad stayed in Raleigh but my mom and I moved to Monticello to be close with my aunt and cousins. We all live in a duplex (we live on top) with a huge pool and a trampoline.

"Morning, Abby! Have a nice show?" My mum said not looking at me.

"The best! I sung All of the Lights three times!" I cheered.

"Encores?" Mum asked.

"Yerp!" I smiled, taking some OJ.

I looked at the mail on the counter and saw a letter from the Monticello Academy for the Arts. I tore it into pieces and threw it away.

"You should at least apply." My mum stated.

"No, because I know I'll get in." I said.

I'm very talented. I can sing, play guitar, trumpet, piano, drums, and bass. My dad taught me. When I lived in London, I went to L.A.A.G. (The London Academy for the Artistically Gifted).

"I'm going to get dressed then go see Aunt Cynthia." I said moving upstairs.

She nodded.

* * *

After getting dressed in my Abby attire **(My profile!),** I went downstairs to my aunt's.

"Hey Abs! Have a good show?" My aunt asked kissing my head.

My family and bestest friends are the only ones who know my secret. My uncle isn't around anymore.

"The best!" I smiled.

"Listen, I need you to give Fang a…" I interrupted her.

"NO! NO WAY! He HATES me! Why would I give him a ride?" I yelled.

"Shhh!'' She warned. "Before you wake Joseph!"

I have four cousins.

Joseph – 2

Jennifer – 5

Elizabeth -10

Jake – 15

Jake is Fang. He used to like me. He's two days older than me and treats it like 18 years.

"Please Abby!" She pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine. Only because you asked. He needs to be ready in 20-25 minutes."

She nodded and smiled.

* * *

**FANG POV (When Abagail left)**

"Jake? Abagail's going to drive you to school." My mom called through the door.

No! Abagail my perfect cousin, with the perfect voice, perfect grades. She gets called a geek everyday at school. Everyone pities her because her dad left. What about me? My dad died and no one cares!

I wish I had her life. A mom, dad, talent. She doesn't know that. No one does. I put on this whole "I hate her" act when she came back from London. I've kept it going for 5 years. I know, I know.

Evil! Mean! Jerk! Asshole!

I know. I love my cousin. I'm sorry for her but I just haven't had the right time (or the balls) to tell her.

**APOV**

After calling Nick (club owner and dad's best friend), texting Xavier (my bass player and boyfriend. He goes to M.A.A.), I went to get Fang.

I went up to his grey door and banged on it.

He opened it looking pissed. I smirked.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Give me 2 minutes." He ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir." I muttered under my breath.

He tried to shut the door in my face but I stopped it with my foot.

"Move!" He yelled.

"You have one minute now." I said then patted his cheek.

He rolled his eyes then slammed the door.

I went to visit Elizabeth.

I went up to the pink door that had CHEER! written on it. I knocked then came in.

"Hey, kiddo!" I said looking at my little cousin practice her routine.

"Hi, Abagail." She said waving.

"Good routine. Regional dance?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm flying!" She smiled.

"No surprise there." I smiled.

She chuckled.

"I have to go drive your brother to school so I'll you later."

"Bye!" I left.

As I walked out of her room, I heard yelling coming from Fang's room. I quietly eavesdropped.

"No….I know…..I don't want to but I have to get my car fixed first…Look, you know why...I don't want to ride with my horrible, attention sucking cousin either but I have to….Mom's orders."

I was stung. He never called me that. My eyes stung with tears. I banged on his door.

He opened it still on the phone, all dressed.

"Let's go. Now." I ordered. He looked at me confused then nodded.

I ran to my car and wiped away my tears.

Fang came a little while later.

It was a long and awkward drive to school. I have to drop Fang off by the school sign so no one knows we're related.

"Are you okay?" Fang whispered. I was shocked. He cared?

"Why?" I asked.

"You look like your 'bout to cry." He stated.

I pulled in front of the sign. He got out.

"Hey." I called. He looked at me.

"Sorry I'm such a horrible, attention sucking cousin. I'll try to work on that." I said. His eyes widen and he kept shaking his head. I pulled off.

When I entered the school, I made my way to the band room. Then, I heard someone yell, "Abagail!"

**Who is it? Feel free to guess! Chapter 2! **


End file.
